1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical lenses, and more particularly to a small-sized four-piece single focus lens module capable of capturing infrared rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital imaging technologies advances, present digital carriers such as digital cameras and mobile phones tend to be miniaturized. Thus the sensors such as CCD or CMOS are also miniaturized.
Infrared condensing lens modules are used not only in the photograph field, but also in the infrared capturing and detecting field in recent years. Thus they are requested to provide miniaturized structure with wider detecting angle.
Besides, the chief ray angle of the present wide-angle lens modules is too big, and thus cannot satisfy the product installation requirements that the chief ray angle should approach 0 degree.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.